The World I Once knew
by Blackreader27
Summary: America has been put under Quarantine and the undead are rising, 17 year old kagome higurash has the antidote that can possibly end all of this but she need to get to D.C withought catching any uneccesary attention. With the help of friends can kagome stop the disease before it spreads to the entire world? (not good at summaries but please read!) AU
1. Chapter 1

**~hello everyone X), this is the new story that I was talking about, sorry about my other stories, I am going to try to update them more frequently now, but yes this is another story, please R&R! I want to see if this is worth continuing! Plus if it is I already have the next two chapters ready! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not on Inuyasha or Co. *pout***

* * *

**Chapter 1: the beginning**

My life was simple, or so I thought. I would worry about what every other girl my age would worry about, what to wear? What to do, when to do it, blah, blah and blah, that was me, emphasize on "was"

That was before 2017 struck and everything changed.

It all started one morning, I woke up early because I had to attend school, my mom was still very tired as she got out of the house and lazily in the car, but I chose to ignore it because I was worrying about a test that I had to take, I grabbed my study sheet as my eyes scan over the material that I had to learn by the time that I got to school

We drove out onto the drive way, and onto the street, that at least was normal, but my mom was very sleepy, she forgot to switch the lane button, she forgot to check, and she just pushed on the gas to switch the lane, then before I could lift up my head

A car hits my window; the sudden impact startled me to the core. Millions of shards of glass fall on me as I felt the breath leave my lungs, I felt as though my whole body was being crushed underneath my door, I swear I heard my bones snapped and I felt stinging pain all over my body I peeked over to the seat next to mine.

My mother was okay, but I couldn't say the same for me, I felt dizzy and disoriented, I felt my head bleeding , my body ached all over it was taking my strength to even blink at the moment, I could barely make out anything for I was beginning to see black splotches.

"M-mom?" I whisper when I closed my eyes for my eyes were getting tired, and I felt like I wanted to sleep

"S-stay with m-me sweetie" mom says fully awake and alert now

I groaned

Then I black out

* * *

The next time I woke up I was in the hospital, A man in a white doctor coat was beside me looking down at his clip board; he had long black hair in a ponytail looking braid that was thin and looked to be in his early thirties, he was marking something in the clip board when I guess he felt that he was being watched, He turned to look at me, once he saw that I was actually awake he smiled brightly at me

"Hello Kagome" he says cheerfully

I looked at him like saying "what the heck?" I couldn't speak so well since my throat felt dry.

He then clicks the side button of my bed; I just realize I am in a bed, I hear a beep then before I had time to settle in, the top of the bed starts to lift up, it was one those recliner ones

I squeak in fear

"Don't worry, just getting you more Comfortable" he says smiling at me

Man, this guy sure smiled a lot; it was getting to the point that it was annoying

"Where am I?" I asked him hoarsely as he gave me a glass of water

I nodded him in thanks as I drank

"In a hospital"

Duh I already know that

"I mean like which state, country, time?" I asked setting the glass aside and regaining my voice

"Well you are currently in California St Joseph's hospital and the time is…" he says as he quickly looks at his watch

"5:34p.m"

I nodded

Then we hear some voices outside, they sound louder as they approach our door

"You know the coma she is in; we have no idea when she will-"says another doctor coming in

They freeze when they see me; both of their eyes widen meanwhile the doctor next to me chuckled

"She's awake" he says

That's all it took, a mid thirty year old woman who I recognized as my mother screamed then jumped at me and locked me in a Bone-crushing hug, she sobbed

She seemed very depressed, wasn't I just here for a few weeks? I wonder how much school I had miss

She continued to sob as the doctor checked my charts; he had big eyes for his age and had a big bald spot on his head, he appeared to be old but I couldn't determine his age

"Wow, it really is a miracle; the doses worked! Miss, you have been in a coma for a year" he says straightforwardly and smiling as big as the doc Next to me,

It took a while for me to absorb the information

A year? What had I missed on that time, did we still have the same president? And what about school, I won't graduate on time

I looked eyes glanced briefly around, not taking into full detail to what I was seeing since my eyes were also adjusting

Nothing looked high tech and futuristic so I figured I didn't miss out on much

But when I looked at my mother I saw gray hairs in her brown hair, I knew that has probably been under a lot of stress.

I patted her back as she calmed down

"So what has happened?" I asked trying to smile to her to calm her down

They all looked sullen

There was a momentary pause till my mom whispers out

"The end of the world"

My eyes widens, then I smiled

"You are joking right?" I asked them smiling and getting ready for them to start laughing so I could join in, but it didn't happen instead they all looked sadly away. No one making eye contact with me, or were looking at me

But that was when I got a real good look at everything around me

The walls were white but looked dirty and it looked like the paint was peeling off

The windows were boarded up; the one next to me was completely boarded up

I noticed that the light in the room was yellowish, and it flickered from time to time, but unless you paid strict attention to it, you wouldn't notice it

Also I noticed that my mom was in raggedy clothes, she had a wrinkled blue tee, her brown/grey hair was cut to her shoulders, she wore sweats and had on some snickers, she also had a blanket wrapped around her, self-consciously, I looked at what I was wearing, I was in new clothes.

I wore a black shirt with a blue coat that was both warm and cold; I had some black denim jeans that fitted me comfortably, I also realized that I was wearing light weight combat boots

I had on black leather gloves; it seemed as if I were prepared to take off, but for what reason? I could easily defend myself. I took every form of fighting skill out in the world and aced it but this was ridiculous, I may be a master but what do they expect to fight when I just wake up

My mother hands me a mirror, I look at Myself, I could tell that my hair had grown longer and is still looked okay, guess that mom combed it even though I was unconscious

My face was still its peach color and my eyes were there normal blue, I guess I was as what you say called "pretty", I sighed as I set down the mirror, so now that everything is in checked I brace myself for the answer as I asked

"What Happened?"

The doctor next to me replied first

"First of all my name is Dr. Bankotsu, that over there is another helper, his name is Totosai" he says gesturing to himself and Totosai

I nodded

"About five months ago, long after you were in the accident, America went into Quarantine" he stopped letting me to get the info straight

I nodded for him to continue

"The reason was because scientists were looking for a way to get rid of cancer and help lengthen our lives, the thing is that they tried it out on over a two-Hundred cancer patients…they all died. So there bodies were put in a separate morgue since they had the substance 07-55 in them, the thing is that they came to life"

He says hesitantly as I tilt my head to the side

"So like, Zombies?" I asked

He nods as he continues

"they bit all the staff helpers there and then they were released, they caused havoc all around, they might be slow but they had great strength, if you were locked in their hold then you are a goner, many people were turn in the time period of only a hour"

I felt my mind start to hurt, all of this seems too real to be true, you would always joke about this stuff but now that it was actually happening, it was a whole different situation.

I really wanted for it to be a fairy tale, or some bad dream and that I would eventually wake up, I got up, alerting everyone, my mom pestered me to sit down but I didn't listen, then before they could, react I smacked my head against the wall

"Ouch" I moaned out as I rubbed my forehead, I hope it wouldn't bruise

I looked around and everything was still the same, at least I knew that I was awake, I looked at the startled faces of Bankotsu and mom, Totosai just smiled before he erupted in infectious laughter, I chuckled with him

"You did the exact same thing that I did" he says

I smile as I nodded

"Well as you were saying, just needed to make sure that I wasn't dreaming or anything" I told them still rubbing my forehead

Mom went to go get and ice pack so I just waited patiently for him to continue

Bankotsu cleared his throat as he continued his talking

"so as I was saying after the interesting interruption, people didn't know at the time that the people who got bitten were soon to turned so they started reeling them in hospitals, the problems is that all the hospitals had one or two of them and then they soon got infected, as you can see we are in a rundown hospital, we are actually some of the last survivors of St. Josephs at the time, I actually was coming here with some people when I saw that you were in a coma and your mother trying to defend herself by the doctor who got bitten, I was able to save her and you and get you in a plane to come here., And so it's been like this for almost five months" he says

I slowly nodded, and then a thought occurred to me

"If I was really out of it for a year, why am I still able to move? Shouldn't I be almost like a skeleton because I wasn't eating anything, shouldn't I feel too weak to even move at the moment?" I asked

Bankotsu opens his mouth to answer but someone else entered the room. It was an old man, he was also wearing a lab coat, he had white frizzy hair and had glasses, and he was hunched when he walked

"That young lady is something that I can answer" he says, my mother comes in with an pack, she halts to a stop when she sees the person in front of her "Professor Elaine" she says

He nods at her as he begins to talk

"You see child, I have been supplying you each month with a dose of an experiment that I have been working on, and it's called 07-56"  
my eyes widened

"Don't look frightened, this is only to enhance your speed, agility, strength and basically everything about you" he says

Bankotsu and Totosai nodded

I looked around

"So basically I was a test subject" I say

They all hesitantly nodded, mom looked down guiltily, she softly said "It was the only way, we didn't have the medicine or equipment for you to remain stable, and it was either this or let you…..die" she says chocking on the last few words

I sighed, not in a heartless manner mind you, but I smiled to her as I faced the Professor

"Go on" I told him

"I was with the men that formulated the end, or rather the substance 07-55, I tried to stop them but they just shoved me away, HAH! They called me and "old man that don't know a thing", but I was able to accidently come up with this, it's because before the lab was turned I was able to see that the substance 07-56 was positive!, and I was able to take with me in a small jar, that is now in you, the thing is that I don't know how to make more nor do I have the technology" he says sadly

"But now you are kind of like them, you are not immune, sorry but I am working on a cure for that but you will turn at a very slow rate, it will probably take you about 3 days to turn since your blood will stop it for that long instead of the change happening in a hour, but you are a far more superior than them, you are what I like to call, a "Meta-Human" he says

I sighed, still a lot to take in

First I find out that I missed out a year of my life, so I was now seventeen. Then I learned that just five months ago the end of the world occurred, then that I am a "Meta-Human" far more superior than the Zombies a.k.a the undead

"Okay, I think I know everything now, so what now?" I asked

They all looked at each other

"Well we have been doing is stay in hiding, we only go out for water or food" says Bankotsu

"We have guns and ammo, and then we have some knives swords and some power tools" says Totosai "plus I am not really a doctor, i know the fundamentals though, I was a blacksmith and had a cow with me, but I had to leave her behind about a year ago" he said

I nodded

"They haven't figured out we were here?" I asked

They all shake their head

"They might be strong, but they have no brains, they are dead, and they are fast, but they rely on hearing since they can't see "says Bankotsu

I nod

"And how is the situation right now?" i asked

"well right now we are okay on food and water, we have 6 little kids here, no infants, and we have about fourteen adults" says Totosai, using his finger to tap his chin as he thought about it

I nodded

"You are really taking initiative" my mother says proudly: I felt my face heat up as I responded quickly

"Uh sorry just wanted to know some things"

"Oh no, don't worry about that, you might need to be a leader someday, I have a feeling that you will help end this epidemic" says Professor Elaine finally talking again

I felt my face re heat as I nodded

"Doctor Bankotsu! Doc!" says a lady opening the door, Bankotsu looked over, a woman, who looked to be in her young twenties, hastily opened the door and, out of breath she said

"There was a response"

Bankotsu eyes widened as he quietly and hopefully said "response", and then as if he was on fire, he went running outside, following the lady

"What response?" I asked curiously, my mother hugged me

"Sweetie, there is a sanctuary, where the military is gathering the unturned like us, and we sent out and SOS, about two weeks ago" she says

I nodded in understanding, and then Bankotsu arrives, with a bigger smile then before

"They are sending a chopper for us!" he says excitedly

My mom cheers and I just nod my head, I hadn't really experience anything that could make me want to leave, I guess the idea of zombies hasn't really set in yet

I sighed

"I'm going to walk around for a bit" I said

"I'll join you" says Dr. Bankotsu, still jumping like a kid in a candy store

Totosai and Elaine went to go help and pack out any medical supplies and help any wounded or sick

I nod, we began walking around, I met some of the kids and adults, they were all kind but they looked like they went through hell, well basically they have

But you get the gist

Bankotsu told them to get ready since the chopper would arrive sometime later and that they had to be ready to go since the "others" as they referred to them would hear them

It soon was night time; I waited with my mother as she excitedly packed her stuff

That's when we heard it, the sound of a chopper; everyone excitedly looked out through the slits of the window (a/n: remember they are boarded up)

The side of the big chopper said U.S.A army, everyone was glad, then there was fear, the zombies heard them, they had white eyes and their skin was revolting, they screeched as they ran toward the sound, they hit the wall and then slammed against it, they growled inhumanly

"EVERYONE UP THE STAIRS!" yelled Bankotsu as I saw him, he handed outs some guns and power tools for defense

He handed me a katana, I had no idea where he got this, probably Totosai made it and brought it with him, but I was sure glad that he did have one. I smiled at him as I helped people up, the katana was a ninja instrument, and I remembered how I always wanted to be one, so I took lessons and mastered the katana in two years, I also competed with it but it had to be in its sheath.

As I was helping, I heard a resounding crack

I looked at the Window and saw that the Zombies were ripping apart the boards, there was full out panic, everyone screamed as they climbed up the stairs, I let everyone up as I stayed at the bottom, I rolled my shoulders as I still felt a little sore, but you got to give me a break, I was in a coma for a year, I still needed to warm up, but there was no time for that if I wanted to give the people time to get up, there were still some people behind me so I would stall as much as I could

I unsheathed my katana, as I got in my stance, they came fast. By the looks of it they haven't eaten anything and they didn't want their food to get away, to think that they were once human. One reached out trying to grab ahold of my arm, but I brought my hand away as I used the hilt to punch the hand away, I walk backwards up the stairs, blocking all the attacks that they threw at me and the people behind , I didn't want to slice unless it was necessary, there were at least thirty of them, I found some plank wood when I made it up top, using my katana, I sliced a lady who had on a tattered polka-dot dress, she fell down in a heap, the zombies heard a thud, they turned to their dead comrade and kneeled down, thinking it was one of the living, using this to my advantage I closed the door, I heard them screech, I used the planks to hold the door knob in place, it looked like It would hold but for how long I don't know.

I climbed up the next flight of stairs as quickly as I could, everyone had already made it up, and I figured out that my speed had greatly enhanced, but I could only think for a moment when I heard the plank fall down and the screeches of them.

I saw that everyone had gotten in the choppers, my eyesight has also improved, there was Bankotsu waiting for me to get out

"RUN!" I yelled

"THERE BEHIND ME!" his eye widened, he looked hesitant, but I just gave him a glare, he threw me a gun and left running, I could tell that he didn't want to leave but I did really give him much of a choice, as soon as I got out, into the roof clearing, I braced myself against the door, for some reason I did it with ease, just slight difficulty I sheathed my katana and put it in my jeans loop, I put the gun in my back pocket, I felt their poundings, it vibrated the whole door, the choppers were there, they had landed and it looked like they were waiting for me.

I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to make it in time, not even with my new speed. I gritted my teeth as I yelled out "GO! I CANT HOLD THEM OFF FOREVER!"

My mother's terrified face peeked out, and then she yelled over the roaring of the chopper

"KAGOME! LET GO OF THE DOOR AND RUN!"

But I couldn't, for god's sake there were children in there, they didn't even need to see this so early in their age, knowing that talking to mom would be pointless I made eye contact with the pilot and called out

"TAKE FLIGHT!"

The pilot looked at me wide eyed, he looked hesitant, but I guess he figured out the chances were slim of all us making it out.

He began to rise in the air; someone threw me another gun, ammo and a few knives, the children were crying and covering themselves

I quickly tucked in the knives in my boots and pocketed the ammo

I used my back to hold the door so it allowed me a little breathing room to do this

Once everything was tucked in safely and accessible I scan my surrounding, the chopper was about twenty feet above, it seemed to be hovering

I then see someone point to somewhere in front of me, I looked and saw a ladder

I got a idea, it was a good 30 feet away, but if I run fast enough I could jump on the edge create a distraction elsewhere

It wasn't the best idea that I have ever had but It was the only one that I had

I took in a deep breath as I readied myself, once I felt that I was ready I kicked the door back to give me more time to run and ran

They didn't waste time in getting out, they were already piling out , they looked crazily around looking for the source of the sound that the chopper was making while other were running around, one of them was sniffing around

I made it to the edge, it was a bit high, but I got out the gun and clumsily shot at the plank that I left behind at the entrance, the gun kicked back when it was fired. They headed toward the sound

I grunted as I hoist myself up the ledge and then balanced myself on it, they stood confused, I guess they couldn't pinpoint the sound, I quietly I looked down, there was a clear road, but the thing was that I was on the third floor. I took in a deep breath as shuffled quietly toward the ladder on the side of the building, but the worst thing happened, a random twig which I have no freaking idea where it came from since there were no trees around snapped under my foot, the front snapped their heads to me, the other hearing the commotion, also turned

I cursed as I knew what I had to do, I hold in my breath as I heard them screeched and advances, not even looking I let myself fall backwards. I felt my heart jump out of my chest, I opened my eyes as turn so I was facing where I would land

I saw a pole and knew it would hurt but I grabbed ahold of it, my arms felt like they popped out of their sockets but I grabbed on, I fell the last few feet in a grunt

I looked up; the Zombies were all screaming and yelling, then I looked around, I saw a tree that had fallen, my guess is that it had flourished till something made it fall down, explaining the twig up there.

I then looked up to the chopper; mom was poking out her head

"KAGOME!" she screamed

I waved at her as I signaled her to go

She shook her head but people brought her in when they saw that they needed to go

I saw Bankotsu, he waved sadly at me, he then gestured for me to wait, I nodded, the chopper was still very up high but align itself to where I was, the side door opened and a bag was tossed out

I was able to catch it with a oof, since it was pretty heavy

I nodded at them as I saw that some Zombies were coming down

They flew away, all of them waving at me and some calling out for me to be careful and thanks

I ran to the nearest building and went to the second floor, there was a room, and I closed all the windows and locked the doors, since they were blinds I turn on a little lantern that I found in the bag, the contents in the bag were two cans of food and a canteen of water, some more ammo, and more knives.

There were also some grenades and a bag

Ironic Neh? A bag within a bag, the thing with this one is that it had straps so I could wear it like a back pack; I slung it over my back and was glad that I found that the room I picked had a blanket.

I snuggled under the covers as I made myself comfortable on the cold floor, luckily I still had my coat, I raised my hood and it had those strings to tighten it, so I did, there was enough room for me to breath and see.

I closed my eyes, feeling tired and exhausted, I wanted to just close my eyes, the events of what just happened weighing down my body , I just woke up and I have already had a run in with the zombies, I felt tired, I sighed deeply and fell in a dream state.

* * *

**~Voila! \(^0^)/ That is the first chapter XD, hopefully it was okay, but please review X3 I really need input in this story! And if you have any tips for me ill happily accept them XD please read and review!**

**~Sayonara! From blackreader27**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Happy holidays! Here is another chapter update; more of my other stories would be coming soon! So please wait a bit longer!, please tell me what you think about this story! Remember read and review! It would be a great present! XD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Co. *pout***

**~ now on with the story! X3**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

I woke up the next day and the sun shone through the shades of the room, I rose and stretched my sore limbs, it was uncomfortable lying on the ground. I yawned as I looked around, no one was around, and that's when sudden realization hit that I was in this alone.

I just woke up into this new world that I had no idea what it was about and I was already by myself. Shaking my head of those negative thought I thought of heading toward the camp that they were talking about, but the thing is that it would take me forever to reach there, I know that I needed to head north since that was where they choppers were heading, I just needed to find some form of transportation to reach there, I got my stuff all packed up, but for some odd reason it felt weightless and I couldn't really feel the contents, I double check the bag making sure that nothing was falling out, that's when I saw a sheet of paper peeking out, it looked warned out but there was messy writing on it

I got it out and unfold it as I began reading the first few lines

_Kagome_

_This bag is my latest new design, I call it the bag-o-matric, it can hold a million things and won't change it size, plus you will barely feel the contents in the bag_

_It is weather poof so don't worry about getting it wet and breaking it_

_We are heading to Washington; they are taking us to a camp where they have gathered the non-Infected people, the thing is to make the cure, I need your blood, your blood has the formula 07-56 that was positive that will help eliminate the other substance in their bodies, but be careful of the army, apparently I have a comrade that know about you but want to make you a weapon that will eliminate the turned, the army was interrogating me so don't trust the army, I and your mother will be waiting for you, we know you can make it but keep a low profile_

_~ Elaine_

I smiled, this was so cool, it reminded me of Jimmy Neutrons cube thing but I believed that mine was better, I was delighted on my new find but I knew that I needed to start going.

I silently made my way down the stairs, I knew that the zombie things would come out at night, but there were still some that came out at day, but the heat reacted to their skin which made them reek horribly

I made it to the front, the door was missing I now just noticed, but I got a good view of outside, I saw that a woman in a tattered blue blouse and ripped jeans was walking around barefoot, her tousled hair was caked in mud and what looked like blood, her clothes were also stained, especially near her neck where I saw a bite mark, there was also another man. He had ripped shorts and a Nike short, he was missing an arm ad his hair was missing, he had blood all over his left shoulder where his arm was missing and he also walked barefoot, but his skin looked sickly, almost as if it was peeling away. I guess they didn't know about lotion.

I looked around more when I spotted it, I saw a Harley-Davidson motorcycle, it had a sleek back with a leather seat, the handle bars gleamed in the sunlight, I felt my inner child squeal, I always wanted one of those, but they cost so much but now here was one, then I saw something promising, the keys were still on

My guess was the original diver freaked out and crashed and made a run for it, but it would have been more effective if he drove the bike but in my opinion I was glad he left it, I had now a ride

I had to be careful because even though there was two, more can pop out quickly, I quietly exited out of the building as I walked quietly toward the bike, it was across the road, I took slow steps, I looked toward the two figures and saw that they were just aimlessly walking around, they didn't moan like I would read in stories, they were just roaming, like if they were looking for something

This just made it harder for me, because if I made any sound they would hear it. I was surprised they couldn't hear my roaring heartbeat; luckily I made it across the street and to the bike

The bike was a bit propped up so I squeezed my leg in there, I quietly swung my leg to the other side, and I got one hand on the handle bar and the other one at the keys

I needed to be ready for when I turned it on it would make a loud sound but if it didn't I needed to be ready to run, plus I had my katana on my belt loop so I could easily draw that out and defend myself if needs be.

I took in a deep breath as I turn the keys, the bike revved up when the engine kicked in, but before I could celebrate I heard a screech, I didn't dare look back since I knew it was the lady and the man, I lifted up the bike and sat, I pushed on the accelerator, I heard the footsteps on the lady and man but as I pushed on the gear more I heard less and less. I kept on driving happy to see that it had half the gas tank full.

I made it to the highway; there were loads of abandoned cars and so much blood, it was really sickening, but I knew that I had to find more supplies, I search in through the cars. This is what I came up with, a mini flash light, a lighter and a pack of gum that was still wrapped; I got on my motorbike and drove off

If I was in California, then I probably had to go to Washington, which meant that first of all I needed to find a map, I drove for a long while, and it was a real bore

Till I finally found an empty park, I couldn't find the sign, by the looks of it was yanked off, I saw another sign that had the glass broken and blood on it but there was a large map of the park that had an arrow in which it said "You are here" and it said Monterey California, there were also some maps that said California map, how lucky was I?

I walked to a near cabin and entered in the battered door, it was swinging on it hinges, I peered inside to be greeted by dust and the smell of rotting eggs, I cautiously walked inside, I still had my Katana in which I hooked on my belt loop, I drew it out and raised it in defense, I walked a few more steps till I reach what looked like a administrators desk, I looked over but ducked all over again, I wanted to puke I felt sick to my stomach. There was a dead woman's body on the other side, there was so much blood and there were flies all around, do I need to say more? I saw a long black cotton scarf to the side and wrapped it around the bottom half of my face, it kept out the smell, I went a bit deeper in the building and saw a personal room, I entered and was delighted to see that there was no dead bodies

Then I looked around, I saw a desk, I opened one of the drawers and my eyes widened, I mentally squealed as I saw a blue MP3, and with headphones on the side, there was also 2 batteries on the side, I was very excited

Till I heard screeching, I whipped around, Katana ready to attack but saw no one, my guess was that they heard me and it took them awhile to track me. Pocketing the stuff on my jacket pocket I ran outside, I got to my bike and revved it up and push on the accelerator.

I looked back just in time to see that one of the zombies popped out of the woods, but I was already very far.

When I thought I was a good distance away I stopped along the road and I opened the map, I saw that I was in Monterey, I had to head east toward Merced, which was a very good distance away

I stuffed the map into my bag as I unwrap the gum packet and take a strip out, it was spearmint flavor, I kept driving for a while, I wrapped the scarf around my neck as the wind blew past my face as the day started to draw to an end, I needed to find a place to sleep

I drove a couple more miles till I reach a lone cabin, it was a small one but I wasn't complaining, I was in a forested area and the cabin was just on the side

Taking a chance since I didn't want to ride any longer I parked near the cabin and being precautious, I entered

It was a small cabin, there was a small kitchen and luckily no bodies, there was a mattress to the side and what looked to be another room, but I didn't dare go in there, I still haven't recovered from the last sight, tiredness overwhelmed my body as I laid on the mattress, it was cold as the springs creaked under me, it probably hasn't been in use for long while

I removed my katana from my jeans loop and put it beside me, in case anything happened, I still had guns with me, but I preferred my katana

Two main reasons, one it was easier to use and I wouldn't have to worry about running out of ammo, second of all I needed to be ready to run and this will help me escape faster. I also had ready my knives for self-defense, they were kept in my left boot, there were 3 that were sheathed and also I had a stick that when I snapped it, it turned into a staff that was put comfortably in my right boot

Keeping aware of my senses, I closed my eyes

-~next day~-

I woke up groggy, I kept waking up to little sounds last night so I wasn't in the best of moods, I opened a can of ravioli with a knife and got a bottle of water, after I was satisfied I got up and after taking care of some personal necessities I mounted my bike and revved it up, I yawned as I began to drive again, another day driving

I made sure to stick to more solemn places, I knew that if went to cities that it would be city infested, and so I traveled around as much as I could

I listen to my MP3 as I passed a sign that read "Welcome to Merced"

I was making good progress; hopefully I'll make it to Washington before a month's time

I looked at my map, and mentally cursed, basically everywhere in Merced there are buildings, that means big population and that have probably been infected

I sighed, things weren't getting any easier, I got my scarf and wrapped it around the bottom half of my face, then I got out a gun and loaded it, I learned how to load and use a gun when I was 15, I sneaked into a police grounds once and saw some people shooting at targets, I learned quickly, and one guy actually saw me and let me try. For that I was happy

I put the gun in my pocket and made sure that it was easy to reach, I took in a deep breath as I pulled my hair into a ponytail and swept my bangs to the side, I also raised my hood and tucked my hair in. then I drove

I entered the dangerous turf, I rolled in quietly, trying not to make as much noise as I could, there were many building gathering dust, some cars were tipped over, quickly using this to my advantage, I grabbed an empty water bottle and I tipped the car more so I could get some gas, I had to do this about thirteen times till I had full gas tank again, note to self, find a bigger compartment to store gas

I threw the water bottle away as I rolled the bike beside me

There were many wrecked cars, I was sad, I could only imagined the terror that strike this city, I was quietly rolling pass a building when I heard it, ….a screech

I turn around quickly, that's when I saw Zombie man, he had a tattered blue long sleeve shirt and ripped jeans, he was like all the others I've seen,...barefoot, his skin looked horrid

His mouth screeched again, I gulped as I knew what he was doing; he was calling for back-up, they might be brainless but they were gradually hunting like a pack

They were slowly getting their own hunting styles

I tsk as I mounted my bike and revved up my engine, I didn't waste time in taking off

I looked back, when there was only one there were now ten, all running toward me. My guess was that there was more but maybe their skin are more sensitive to heat then others

I pushed the accelerator, I heard them still, they were real persistent, you know for being dead and everything, but I knew one thing for sure, that this city was going to be packed by night fall, I saw my time waning as I glanced briefly at the sun. I had to create some form of diversion to give me some time to hide.

I kept on driving till I saw a shed; it looked small but promising to hide in, now how to distract them?

I came up with a idea, I circled around the shed and stopped abruptly, they were a good ten feet away

Getting something from my bag quickly I opened it and then threw it over their heads

The can of ravioli went over their heads and ended up a good distance away, the zombies perked their ears as they heard the thud behind them and I saw them sniff, they must have smelled it since they started running toward the food

Using this to my advantage I made my way quietly to the entrance of the shed door, I left my bike a few feet away

I entered in quietly, the zombies were eating the food, and apparently they also like beef.

It was dark and dusty in the shed but I just crouched it seemed to get narrower, that's when my foot slipped and I fell in what seemed like a ditch, then there was a quiet slam, I looked around and it was dark till a little light was turned on

I covered my eyes and tried to recover my vision, once I did I saw a mini dresser and some blankets to the side

I then saw a kid who appeared to be seven with an orange shirt and blue jeans, he had on a blue sweatshirt and had mud caked Nike sneakers, he had blue eyes and orange highlighted black hair.

He smiled at me "h-hello" he said shyly

"Uh, hi?" I replied, I looked around, there was a lantern perched on top of the mini dresser, that was awfully bright

'what you doing here all alone?" I asked seeing that no one else was there

The kid sadly looked down

'well my mommy and daddy were killed when the white-eye people attacked, then when I joined this group they all left me since they thought that I was a weak link, but I was able to find food and make this little place to hide in" he finished off proudly

I smiled as I nodded at him "well you sure proved them wrong, so how long have you been alone?" I asked, making myself comfortable on the hard ground

Also thinking how someone can leave a kid his age all alone

"About a week" he says, I looked at him and feel bad for him, he was all alone

"What about coming with me?" I asked

He tilted his head "huh?" he asked

I smiled at him "I know we just met, but I'm heading to this sanctuary place in Washington D.C, they are keeping the ones that have not been turned there" I said

He looked cautiously at me "and you won't leave me?"

I felt a flutter in my heart, he was really afraid of being left alone, I smiled at him as I patted his head

I felt him stiffened, but he slowly relaxed, he then tackled me into a hug as i heard him sniffle

"Don't worry, I won't leave you alone, by the way, my name is Kagome Higurashi, what is yours?"

I hear him sniffle as he said "Shippo"

I smiled as I patted his back as I hummed him to sleep, I didn't know the time or what was going out there, I just heard screeching and screaming's. I got a nearby blanket and wrapped it around Shippo; I had laid his head on my lap

I shivered as I wrapped my coat closer to me; I had to leave quickly to attend to business and came back quickly

I didn't really sleep, I was mostly just ready to attack if any got to close to the shed or if I heard that they had found us, I pulled Ethan closer protectively and finally after a long night, I fell asleep

-~next day~-

I woke up and stretched out, Shippo was still asleep; I gently prodded his shoulder as he groaned and lazily opened his eyes

"Morning" I greeted as I saw him smile at me, I got out my bag and got out a can of soup, I found that he had plastic cups so I got one of those to pour in the soup, it was cold but was better than nothing

"Thank you" he said, I nodded at him, we drank peacefully we both took out the carrots since we didn't really like them in the soup

After I packed and also packed some more stuff, we both decided to leave that day since winter was going to roll in soon, it was only fall, we talked for a bit before we left, I learned that he liked to play tricks on people and that his favorite animal was a fox, after about fifteen minutes we quietly made it outside and went to my bike, for some odd reason there was no zombies in sight

"You ready to go?" I asked Ethan as I got ready to turn the ignition, he nodded

Then kicking the stand up, I turned the ignition as the engine roared to life, I pushed the accelerator as I heard the first screech, not looking back I pushed the gas more and we zoomed out of the city, we both laughed and smiled, I kept on driving as I handed Ethan my MP3 and an earphone, I got the other one

"Play any song that you want" I said as he grinned widely and nodded, we shifted from one republic to the wanted, to Katy Perry to Adele, the person that originally owned this had good taste. Then I thought about the artists, I wondered if they were already zombified? Not to be mean

We drove off singing our heads off as each song played, we soon pocketed the MP3 sine the battery was dying and just sang random songs

We stopped in a place called "Mariposa", we were making real good progress I thought as the sun started to wane all over again, we found a gas station and I was able to get some gas the normal way, plus it was empty.

I was done with the gas and I and Shippo entered inside, I told Shippo about the bag-o-matric and he promised to keep it a secret.

From there we went crazy. We got loads of candy bars and water bottles and energy drinks, then I got one of those 5 gallon tanks and stuffed it in there, then we even got some gum and mini candy bars and lots of lollipops. The gas station was selling winter jackets so I got one for me and Ethan, and true to its design you couldn't see the objects in the bag, it even seemed weightless.

Darkness came quickly and me and Shippo thought it would be best to settle down in that place.

We made a comfy area with left over winter coats on the ground, we laid down as I made sure that Shippo was wrapped warmly, I just leaned against the counter, we ate a powdered doughnuts and some chips, not the most healthiest meal but it was still good.

I sighed as I watched everywhere around me, the need for sleep was waning; I would sleep for only three hours. I guess the year in a coma was getting to me and maybe the substance also.

I sighed as I stare outside the glass doors, I looked out to the streets and to woods across from it, I saw the moon, it was only half full, and made everything looks so pretty, so peaceful. But the thing is that it only hid what was truly out there

I took in a deep breath as I closed my eyes, hoping that for once I wouldn't just dream of nothing.

* * *

**~Well happy holidays and a happy new year everyone! Just thought I should update on this story here XD, please enjoy! Remember read and review! That would be a great present ! XD**

**~Sayonara! **


End file.
